


50 Shades of Chrimson

by RomaNatty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HetaOni - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaNatty/pseuds/RomaNatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nations leave to secure their exit from the mansion, Lovino and Antonio stay behind together to work through some... hidden tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Chrimson

**Author's Note:**

> A companion smut fic for A Hue of Crimson, the first fic of the Color Games Verse.
> 
> Written by romanatty (me)  
> Beta'd by super-cholo (@ tumblr dot com)

Antonio wanted Lovino so badly that he could no longer restrain himself; he burned for him, longed for him and his touch. It was all too much and Antonio was ready to give in; Lovino had him at his limit. Antonio could only look at Lovino with lust filled eyes, his appetite growing stronger as his self restraint became weaker.

Lovino stood before him, gaze falling onto Antonio’s emerald green eyes, a small lock of hair barely covering a small portion of his eye.

As their eyes met, Lovino's heartbeat rose. He could feel it thumping against his chest and he wondered if Antonio could hear it too. Lovino had become hot and uneasy; his breath faster than he expected or wanted it to be.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting so easily to Antonio's gaze? He didn't understand what was going on; it was all too fast. Eyes remaining locked on each other, Lovino could finally see the want and desire trapped in Antonio’s gaze.

Lovino let out a small gasp when Antonio pulled him close. "What are you doing!?" he wanted to scream.

He panicked as their chests pressed together, their heartbeats almost matching. Lovino was stunned by how fast and loud their hearts raced. Antonio buried his face into Lovino's neck and Lovino could feel Antonio's heat on him, his hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. Lovino's body tingled as Antonio kissed his neck, oh it was so gentle and warm, it made his heart speed up.

"Lovino, I'm sorry. I don't think I can stop myself."

_Oh please don't stop!_

"I've tried to control myself but I can't do it anymore, lo siento."

Lovino didn't know what to do; part of him wanted Antonio to continue, the other just felt confused and flustered. He was nervous. His cheeks grew red and hot as he felt Antonio's arm around his waist, pulling him closer in.

"Hah.." he let out a small moan. Oh dammit! He couldn't take it anymore, he was about to give in; he couldn't resist any longer.

"Bacimi"

Antonio's eyes widened from the command. His cheeks grew redder as he looked at his partner's face. Lovino had an obvious blush spread across his cheeks and he looked down as he felt Antonio's eyes on him.

Antonio quickly pulled Lovino's head up by his chin, crashing his lips against the younger’s, pulling him closer and closer by the waist. He could feel Lovino’s body heat against his own. It was what he wanted, to be as close as possible with the one he loved. But it wasn’t enough. Antonio wanted - no - needed more.

"Mm! No, stop!" Lovino abruptly pushed Antonio away, his face deeply flushed and warm. He pressed the back of his hand to his lips, hoping to wipe away some of the saliva. Antonio stood there, stunned.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked, concerned and slightly wounded. He didn't expect rejection once he got this far.

"We can't do this, not here!" Lovino gestured to their surroundings. Antonio looked and frowned. Ah, that was true. Circumstances and location made things quite difficult. The other nations had left the safe room to search the mansion for more of their belongings since, after recent events, they were finally about to go home.

Since Lovino had all of his things, and Spain both had his items and was forced by the other nations to stay in the safe room, they both thought it would be best to stay behind. The nations had left, door locked behind them, without any further argument.

Antonio couldn't be blamed for his sudden feelings now. He had just recently discovered Lovino's hidden desires, as well as his own. They hadn't talked about it yet, but they both knew how the other felt. Antonio loved Lovino, and Lovino loved him back. Being alone together brought certain sparks to the surface that hadn't been noticed, or had been suppressed. This was the end result, or at least part of it.

However, Lovino didn’t feel like that was possible. This place wasn’t an ideal place for romance. It was an evil, dark place, full of death. Lovino had felt enough evil inside of him already and he didn't want to be together with Antonio like this here. He wanted to escape first, for them to be in their own homes with each other as Lovino believed that they were meant to.

Antonio pulled him close, but didn't kiss him; he just held him. Lovino didn't object. The bastard was warm and it wasn’t like he didn't want at least this.

"Lovi, we're completely alone here. All of the nations are gone and the demon has left us alone. If you just don't want to be with me-"

"That's not the point!" Lovino shook his head. "I… I do want to be w-with you." Lovino blushed and quickly continued. "I don't want to do this here, Toni. People have died here, there is evil here. Plus, we're in the middle of a crisis!" He froze when Antonio leaned into his neck and started kissing at it. Shivers went up and down his spine. "D-dammit, l-listen to m-m-me! B-bastard, I told you-!"

"I know what you mean, Lovi, and I completely understand." Antonio murmured against Lovino's neck. "But who knows what will happen next. We may never get out of here. Worse, we may not be able to be together on the outside."

"D-don't say that." Lovino shuddered again as he felt Antonio's lips press to his shoulder, having moved aside his shirt.

"This may be the only chance we have to be together." He sighed, a hand pressing against Lovino's lower back to bring him right up against him once again, until there was barely any space between them making Lovino gasp softly.

"I want to use this time to our advantage, but if you don't want to- if you're completely against it- I'll understand. I'll still love you, no matter what."

"B-bastard, saying things like that." Lovino stammered out, his arms slowly raising to wrap around Antonio's waist. "I l-love you too" he admitted, almost too softly to hear. "B-but…"

"But?" Antonio waited, still kissing at his neck, along his jaw, and finally ending up at his ear.

"Ah! B-bu- ahhn!" Lovino tried to remember what he was going to say and tried harder to actually say it, but his lover sucking on his earlobe made it hard to think. Finally, he felt himself give in. With a soft growl, he yanked Antonio gently away from his ear and attacked his lips in a heated kiss. Antonio froze in surprise, but gladly returned the kiss. It was only the second one they have ever shared, but it was somehow so much better than the first.

Their lips molded together perfectly, as if made as a pair. Their bodies were pressed together; there was barely any air passing in between. Tongues began to dance across lips and into mouths. Soft sighs and gasps for air were exchanged. They had only one and the same thought: this was heaven, smack dab in the middle of what they called hell.

Lovino didn't know how, but Antonio had somehow guided them to Antonio's bed located at the far end of the row. How Antonio was able to steer them without him noticing, Lovino never could figure out. Then again, there were lots of things Antonio did that Lovino couldn't figure out. The amazing way his tongue was moving and how it was making Lovino melt, was one example.

Antonio kept Lovino pinned to the bed as they continued their make-out, hands kept over their heads. He couldn't help but open an eye and look down at the flustered and lustful face below him. His heart felt light and happy at the beautiful sight, and it was only his to see. Slowly, he pulled away, a single string of saliva connecting their lips briefly before it broke from their panting, and leaned back into Lovino's neck to suck at it. Antonio's hand rubbed at Lovino's hips, both actions making the breathless Italian groan.

"Mmm… hnn… An-Anto-ahh!" A particularly hard nip at his collarbone made him yelp in surprise. Antonio slowly made his way down, undoing Lovino's shirt to get at his nipples and make the younger man groan louder. His tongue worked to make them both pert and wet before continuing his way down. Lovino was half lost in his pleasure, but he still managed to figure out what direction Antonio was going in. "N-no, An-Antoni- hnn. S-stop, n-not-not-!" He croaked out weakly.

Antonio nodded in response, not pausing in his soft and heated kisses and nips. Despite the truth in his words earlier- this could be the first and last time this ever happens- he agreed with his Lovi that this was not the place or time to go all the way. When it happens, it should happen in a more romantic place where they could be completely alone. Still, he couldn’t deny his want for Lovi right now. He wanted to do something to satisfy both needs.

Lovino gasped when he felt Antonio's hand on the tent in his pants, mind reeling frantically. Oh God, are we actually gonna… but, no, we can't! He tried to stop Antonio, but the words refused to come out of his mouth. Antonio must've understood, though, and he nodded. Lovino's mind was very clouded, but some part of him felt relieved. S-still, what is he planning on doing THERE?

Antonio smiled to himself when he finally reached Lovino's stomach. He admired Lovino's shape the most. His brother ate like a pig and still looked like some model, but Lovi had natural curves and chub that made Lovi Lovino- no, Romano.

It took Antonio's breath away.

He kissed at the soft stomach repeatedly before finally coming to his destination. His hands had already undone and pulled down Lovino’s pants. His boxers were left, and a prominent lump showed underneath. Antonio hooked his fingers in the boxers and slowly pulled them down the same distance as his pants.

Lovino's dick popped up, aroused and free from the cloth prison. Antonio just rested against his lovers legs, kneeling on the floor, looking at it. He couldn't help but be in awe. He had suspicions in the past that Lovino was well-packed down there, considering how cheeky he could be around girls. No amount of mental preparation could've prepared him for seeing the real thing, though. He reached out and slid his fingers along the shaft.

Antonio felt a shiver come from Lovi. He looked past the appendage and saw how flustered he got, and how his eyes were glazed over from lust. Antonio grinned proudly. He was the one who did that. He had that effect on Lovino.

His hand started moving up and down the cock, fisting it. Lovino slowly began to pant and moan, his fingers gripping at the sheets, his cock twitching and leaking already. His mind could barely grasp what was happening. The man he had loved for so long was actually doing this for him. Lovino couldn't even bring himself to care where they were and who could suddenly walk in and see. He was too lost in his happiness, his pleasure.

Antonio continued, his calloused hand traveling up and down slowly at first, and then speeding up. Lovino's moans and whimpers rose in volume. "Ah! A-ah! Oh g-! Fuu- mmnn!" Antonio shuddered, already beyond hard from the foreplay but practically in pain from listening to the lewd sounds of his lover. He unbuttoned and slid down his pants and boxers to free his own member. As one hand worked Lovino's cock, his other hand worked his own. Antonio bit his lip as his moans slipped out.

Lovino heard the moans and glanced down at Antonio. His face was red as well and only one hand was visible. Lovino was slightly surprised. Antonio was jacking off to giving him a handjob? He was also flattered. Antonio was jacking off to seeing Lovino being pleasured. His head fell back and he jerked slightly at a particularly hard yank. "Ahhh!"

"Mmmn, Lovi…" Antonio moaned softly, lust taking over his mind and fueling him. He suddenly leaned forward and slipped half of Lovino's dick into his mouth. His tongue worked the shaft and flicked the tip repeatedly with a white-hot determination to make Lovino have the very best orgasm. With the look on his face, Antonio knew it wouldn't take long. Lovino gasped when his cock entered the wet and hot cavern. He brought his hand up to bite down on his knuckle and keep the loud and shameless moan from escaping him.

"Ah! Ohh, Tonio!" Lovino groaned. Antonio sucked harder at the cock and took it deeper, his hand going faster on his own cock. Hearing his own human name said with so much pleasure could've satisfied him alone. He was unbearably close, and he could tell Lovino was close as well. "T-Tonio, I… I'm g-gonna…"

"M-mmhm." Antonio hummed. He bobbed the cock swiftly for a moment before grabbing Lovino's already-active hips with both hands and making him buck into his mouth. The feeling of his cock being fully taken by Antonio's mouth was too much for Lovino.

"UWAAAAHH!" he came in Antonio's mouth with a loud, pleasureful cry, not even able to keep it down with his hand. The warm white goo filled Antonio's mouth and he swallowed it all, cumming onto the floor with a deep groan in his throat. Once Lovino's cock was empty and clean, Antonio finally pulled away, dropping Lovino's hips and emptying his cock completely with his free hands.

Lovino just laid there, completely satisfied and exhausted, panting heavily. His throat felt raw from the sounds he made. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat beaded on his forehead.

A small dip at the end of the bed reminded him that Antonio was there. He watched as Antonio crawled up next to him, collapsed on his stomach, and draped his arm across him. Lovino reached out and combed Antonio's sweat-drenched hair in a similarly sweet gesture.

"D-damn. Th-that was amazing." Lovino admitted breathlessly. Antonio smiled at him and pulled him closer so they were cuddled together.

"Mm, si. I think I can die happily now." Antonio murmured, pecking at Lovino's shoulder.

Lovino let out a breathless huff of a laugh. "Don't die on me yet, bastard. I'm not finished with you." He meant to joke, but his eyes reflected his worry for Antonio. Antonio saw it and smiled reassuringly.

"Nor I with you, silly Lovi. If you thought that was amazing, quierdo, just wait until the main event" Lovino couldn't help but smile at those teasing, lighthearted words. Antonio leaned in and they shared another kiss, a softer and sweeter kiss of an amazing afterglow.

_**~*~*~** _

"We're baack!" Feliciano's voice echoed through the safe room as he walked in, holding Ludwig's hand as the rest of the nations filed in. Everyone was met with a delicious smell. On the table sat a few big plates with various foods. Most of them were pasta-oriented, but some were fish, steak, vegetables, fresh bread. Lovino and Antonio were already sitting at a table, filling up their plates, having looked up at the sound of Feliciano's voice.

"Oh, hola! You're just in time! We prepared a small feast in celebration for our escape!" Antonio cheerfully announced.

"You two made all of this by yourselves?" England stared at the food wide-eyed.

"Don't be so surprised, eyebrows. You leave two great cooks in a safe room together, you're bound to get good food."

"All these delicious smells! Oh mon deu, I may faint!" Francis purred dramatically, swooning.

'Where did you get the ingredients for this?" Ludwig questioned. Lovino rolled his eyes. 

"Stop questioning it! Just get over here and eat, you jerks, before it gets cold!" Despite the scathing order, his voice was light and joking. All of the nations came forward and grabbed a seat. Feliciano and Ludwig sat beside Lovino while Francis and Gilbert sat beside Antonio.

"You two sound really cheery. I expected Anton to be happy, but you, Lovino…" Gilbert pointed out.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Francis nudged Antonio. Antonio and Lovino exchanged a glance.

"Nope, nothing at all." Antonio shrugged and began to eat.

"Just talked." Lovino clarified, cutting into his steak. Their eyes met briefly once again and they could clearly see the love and happiness in each other, even if no one else could. They had no doubt, people would eventually see it, and that was alright with them. Just so long as they didn’t see the stains on the furthest bed in the row. That would be their dirty secret until the end of time.

"Vee, big bro? Why do you have all of those red marks on your neck?"


End file.
